Lumos Mortalis
by MadAlice76
Summary: He was isolating her, breaking her. He was destroying her bit by bit, her light was fading and no one saw, no one noticed. Except someone did, but the question is can he save her? Does she even want to be saved? Will she continue to let herself be destroyed or will she break down and let in the people whom she never imagined would have cared to help her?
1. The start of everything

**A/N Hey everyone! So this is repost of a story i had in progress which I took down to re-edit because i didn't like a few things and its taken me a while but i've finally gotten around to reposting it. So far i only have about 8 chapters but don't worry, there are plenty more to come! So yeah that's it basically, I hope you all enjoy it. Oh and this was formerly called She is the sunlight but i decided to change the name and you'll figure out why i did that eventually ;D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter..Dramione would have been canon obviously.  
**

Pain. That's all she was aware of, excruciating yet familiar pain. She whimpered as she felt another sharp kick to her side and flinched away as the boy leaned down to whisper harshly in her face,

"Have you learned your lesson yet my _sweet_ 'Mione?" He made the word sweet sound like an insult and she nodded. "Good, now get up. You look pathetic just laying there." He said and stood straight.

Hermione struggled to stand up and she let out a cry of pain as her leg protested at the sudden movement. She managed to stand semi straight regardless and looked at her abuser.

"Its almost curfew Ronald..you should get back to the dorms." Her voice was quiet and empty.

Ron stared at her for a few minutes before grabbing her chin in a bruising grip and crushing his lips against hers, she responded because she knew he would hit her again if she didn't but every part of her felt disgust and shame.

He released her and left the Head's dorm without a word. Hermione stumbled up the stairs to her room and shut the door before collapsing on the ground and letting the tears fall freely down her cheeks, this wasn't how things were supposed to be.

Ron should never had laid a hand on her but he did, almost every night. Now, he wouldn't always beat her as harshly as he had tonight but he still hurt her in some way.

Most times it was mainly calling her names and degrading her to the point where she silently and sometimes verbally agreed with him, other times he would slap her, pinch her or hold her wrist too tight.

Tonight however he had been in a rage and she did not know why, he had backhanded her across the face hard enough for the skin on her cheek to split and make her fall to the ground where he proceeded to kick her.

He hadn't always been like this though..there were times in the beginning of their relationship where he had been sweet, kind, perfect and she had been madly in love with him.

She clutched her knees to her chest as she remembered back when Ron had still been well..Ron.

They had started dating during the summer as had Ginny and Harry, everything was perfect. The Light had won the war and while there had been deep devastating losses, their world had managed to slowly rebuild itself.

Harry had become more carefree now that Voldemort was no longer a threat and he got to enjoy being a teenager finally. Hermione was happy for him, he deserved it after all. They all had been through Hell but they had managed to come out alive.

Hermione had thought things would finally be okay for all of them, especially when they had all received their letters to repeat their final year. She had been ecstatic and Harry had agreed with her that going back would be good for them.

Ron hadn't been as happy but he had agreed nonetheless. She was overjoyed and in love, what more could a girl ask for right? But then something had changed.

Ron had become possessive, violent, he had constantly accused her of cheating or spending more time with Harry or the others than with him. Of course no one else noticed, he saved it only for her.

At first they had simply argued, but then he had struck her down one night. He hadn't apologized, he had said nothing even as he had seen the bruise start to blossom on her cheek. Hermione had firmly put it down to post traumatic stress from the war but then it happened again.

It kept happening throughout the summer, no one noticed. No one cared. Hermione kept it to herself because honestly who could she tell? No one would believe her, so she kept silent as the abuse continued.

It seemed that nothing she did was right to him, she knew he cheated on her with anyone he could and a part of her was thankful that he hadn't pushed that on her. Yet.

She didn't know why Ron did what he did to her, she desperately tried to find a solid reason for why he would but she found nothing. She had hoped that returning to Hogwarts would make it better but it hadn't.

The only good thing was that she had been made Head Girl and therefor got her own dormitory. Albeit she had to share it with Draco Malfoy who had returned to school as well and had been made Head Boy but they barely spoke and when they did it was curt.

He hadn't called her any names though and mainly stuck with his friends which had shocked her slightly but then again the war had changed everyone. She knew that better than anyone else.

Ron however took any chance he got to make snide remarks to Malfoy or to pick a fight, whenever he would lose or get angry he would immediately drag her to her room and yell at her, claiming that it was her fault.

She let out a choked sob as the memories played through her head and pulled herself up on to her bed painfully. Crookshanks leapt up next to her and gently nuzzled her hand, she barely took notice as she continued to cry.

She distantly heard the portrait door opening and closing, announcing that Malfoy had returned. She quieted down until she was sure he was in her room before the sobs began again, she desperately wished that she could tell someone about what was happening.

Yet she knew that could never happen, who knows what Ron would do to her if she did. So instead she took careful measures to make sure no one noticed anything amiss, she always made sure her bruises were covered and to never flinch away from Ron when he would come close to her.

Her grades were high as usual, she studied furiously and never once missed a lesson. She laughed and smiled with her friends but her laugh sounded hollow to her ears and she knew her smile was more of a grimace, but that didn't matter because no one saw anything wrong.

Not Harry who as almost like a brother to her, not Ginny who was her closest girl friend. On the outside her and Ron were the perfect couple, _If only they knew how perfect we really are. _Hermione thought bitterly.

She closed her eyes as the tears continued to fall down her pale cheeks and she buried her face in her pillow, letting out a muffled scream of pain and anger.

She screamed and sobbed over and over again until her throat was hoarse and she finally fell into a fitful sleep, unaware of the boy who had listened to her screaming from the bathroom that sat between their rooms.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up and got out of bed, her ribs were still sore as she stretched but she did her best to ignore it as she went into the bathroom.

She observed her face in the mirror and sighed. She winced as she touched the cut on her cheek and knew that if she were to put makeup over it that it would hurt. Hermione chewed her lip nervously before sighing and carefully putting makeup on to cover the bruises and the cut.

She winced as she did it but kept on until her skin looked unblemished and normal. She plastered a fake smile on her face before clipping her hair up and getting dressed in her uniform.

She walked into the common room to see Malfoy leaning against the counter in their tiny kitchen munching on an apple, he glanced at her steadily for a second but said nothing. Hermione found it curious but she simply shook her head and ignored him.

Hermione was thankful that Malfoy had backed off this year, she didn't think she would have been able to handle his insults on top of Ron's

Hermione gathered up her book bag and left the dorm to head to breakfast, she walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Ginny and Harry, "Morning Mione." Ginny said pleasantly.

"Morning Gin, Harry." Hermione said with a small smile, Harry smiled back and nodded in acknowledgment before returning to his discussion with Seamus.

Hermione poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and took a sip as she surveyed the table, glad that Ron had yet to show up. "Not eating anything Hermione?" Ginny asked and Hermione shook her head, "Not hungry." She said.

Ginny shrugged and returned to her breakfast as someone sat down next to Hermione, she instantly stiffened as an arm snaked around her shoulders but she forced herself to try and relax as much as she could.

"Morning Mione, sleep well?" Ron asked and smiled at her, to anyone else it would seem sweet but she knew it was far from it. She nodded and said, "Yes Ron."

She turned to face Ginny and Harry and said, "I have to get to the library, i completely forgot about a book i needed to get for Professor Binns History report." Harry shrugged and Ginny simply rolled her eyes playfully "You study too much Hermione."

Hermione forced a laugh but said nothing as Ron spoke, "Aw come on Mione i just got here, i'm sure it can wait." Ron said and she turned back to look at him. She could see the warning in his eyes and feel the way his arm around her shoulders tightened but she couldn't sit there for a minute longer.

"It really can't Ron i'm sorry, but i'll see you in Charms. Bye guys." She said and quickly dislodged Ron's arms and all but ran from the Great Hall, not daring to look back at Ron.

If she had looked back however, she would have seen the blue eyes staring after her in anger and she might have noticed the silver eyes that had been watching her all morning darken in confusion.

**A/N alright so hopefully if anyone who has read this before reads it again i will just say that I haven't changed too much, just a few minor details here and there. But anyways...please let me know what you think and if i get a few reviews i'll post the next chapter :) **


	2. Confusion, Anger and Friendship?

**A/N I woke up this morning, checked my email and...nearly cried when i saw how many people had already favorited this story and the few reviews i got made me smile as well :') Okay well this is probably the longest chapter i've written and I hope it doesn't get confusing what with me switching from points of views. I'm not used to writing in third person so I just hope that i'm doing okay. Well anyways I hope you enjoy and please review and let me know what you think! :)**

Hermione ran as fast as she could to the library once she was out of the Great Hall, she slowed to a walk as she entered the library and twisted around the tall bookcases until she came to a spot that was in the back near one of the huge windows.

This was her favorite spot because hardly anyone ever found her back here and she could curl up and just stare out the window for hours on end. There was a huge comfy chair she would pull up next to the window and a spacious table for all her books. It was perfect to her.

She sat down heavily in the chair and took deep breaths, she absolutely hated being near Ron but she normally had better control over the feelings. Hermione sighed as she thought about how he would be in class, he always sat next to her unless the professor assigned him somewhere else.

How was she supposed to stay for an hour sitting next to him and not show how just his touch repulsed her and made her flinch in fear. "I'm supposed to be stronger than this!" She muttered to herself. She knew it was true deep down.

She was Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio and had taken on Death Eaters during the war. Why was she letting one man abuse her? She knew why, Ron had told her enough times.

No one else would ever want her, she wasn't pretty enough, she was bossy, a know-it-all and a prude. What man could possibly be interested in her? No one except him and even then he went to other girls to please his needs.

Hermione bit her lip to keep herself from crying. She took a few more calming breaths before standing up and heading to class, she would put all those thoughts out of her head and focus on class.

It seemed that schoolwork and the library were her only escapes anymore.

* * *

"Draco mate wait up!" Blaise Zabini called and caught up to Draco as he was walking to Charms, "Thanks for waiting arsehole." Blaise said sarcastically and Draco smirked, "Sorry Blaise but a Malfoy waits for no one." He said and Blaise laughed.

"Good one Draco, really. What is that rule number four or something in the book of Malfoy rules?" "Of course not you twit, its rule number three." Blaise rolled his eyes but said nothing more as they walked into the classroom and took their seats.

"Oh look its Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee." Blaise said as he saw Ron and Harry enter the room, Draco snorted in amusement and said, "I have no idea where you got those names from but they're hilarious." "Muggle books Draco, you should try them sometime." Draco rolled his eyes, "How about no?"

His gaze wandered away from the Weasel and Scarhead and were drawn instead to Granger who had just rushed in and sat down next to Weasley, Ron immediately put an arm around her shoulders.

Draco noticed the rigidness in her posture and the way Weasley's arm was pulling her closer and closer. His mind wandered back to last night when he had heard her screaming into her pillows.

Draco shook his head and tried to focus on class as Professor Flitwick entered. Hermione however was focusing on not flinching away from Ron, she tried to take notes but Ron's arm around her shoulder was making it increasingly difficult.

"Ron can you please move your arm, I need to take notes." Hermione whispered as nicely as possible, Ron moved his arm but placed it on her thigh instead. "That better Mione?" He said in her ear and her stomach rolled.

She knew that if she agreed it'd be better for her so she nodded and went back to taking notes, she felt Ron's hands creeping up her thigh and tensed.

"Ron..stop please." She said in a strained voice and gave a little yelp when he pinched her thigh hard, "What was that Mione?" Ron said and glared at her, she gulped and said "Please…not here." He continued to glare at her and gave her one last hard pinch before removing his hand.

Hermione held in her sigh of relief and tried to regain her concentration. Draco had watched the exchange with mounting curiosity as to why Granger seemed so tense around Weasley, shouldn't they all be prancing around like the band of happy dorks they were?

His mind was once again drawn back to Granger's screams and his stomach clenched as he remembered the last time he had heard her screaming, he refused to think about that however. "Oi, what are you staring at?" Blaise whispered.

Draco shook his head, turning to look at his best friend. "Tell you after class." Blaise shrugged and turned back to his book as the rest of class passed uneventfully. Afterwards Draco and Blaise were outside walking near the lake and sat down underneath one of the trees.

"Alright, tell me now." Blaise said immediately and Draco rolled his eyes, Zabini was an impatient bugger that's for sure. "Look over there at the Golden Nerds and tell me if you notice anything." Draco said and pointed to where Harry, Hermione and Ron were all walking.

Blaise looked over and noticed how Weasley's arm was gripping Granger's waist rather tightly while Potter was simply talking animatedly, his dark eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed the way Granger was walking rather stiffly next to Weasley.

"He is holding her rather tightly and she seems a bit…" Blaise "Tense?" Draco said, interrupting Blaise. "Earlier in class i noticed how she was tense the entire time." "Ah so that's what you were staring at." Blaise said with a cheeky grin."

Draco rolled his eyes and scowled, "Last night I heard her screaming into her pillows. She was alone mind you but there was just..something about those screams."

Blaise's grin faded and he frowned, "Now if they were so in love like everyone believes why would she act like that?" He said. "No idea and I don't particularly care." Draco said and Blaise raised his eyebrow at that, "Oh really? Then why were you noticing Granger hmm?"

Draco scowled and said nothing for a few moments, truth was he didn't know why he was. Maybe it was hearing her screams again that shook him up, he sighed and looked at his best friend "I don't care for her or any of them. If something is going on with them its not my problem." He said firmly.

Blaise shook his head but said nothing, he knew there had to be some reason Draco was noticing the way Granger was acting but he didn't know why and he didn't think Draco did either.

For now all there was to do was sit back and see how things would play out, he didn't have any real problems with Potter, Weasley or Granger. In fact he didn't even think Granger was that bad, he had spoken to her once or twice when they had worked together in Ancient Runes.

While they weren't friends, he didn't wish her any ill intent and he hoped that Weasley was just simply a brute who didn't realize how hard he was holding his girlfriend, but something in his gut told him that wasn't it. He wondered if that's what Draco felt as well.

* * *

"I promised to meet Ginny at the library before class, i'll catch up with you two later." Harry said and took off, Hermione gulped as she was left alone with Ron. As if reading her mind, his grip around her waist tightened even more and he started dragging her into the castle.

"Ron…where are we going?" She asked hesitantly. "Shut up!" Ron said and Hermione cast her eyes down as they walked, "Oi Weasley!" A voice called from behind the pair and they stopped.

Hermione glanced up and saw Malfoy standing there with a smirk on his pale face. "What do you want ferret?" Ron snarled. "Head business with Granger, she needs to come with me." Draco said and Hermione looked at him in confusion but he didn't even glance at her.

"Like hell she's going with you, she's staying right with me." Ron said and his fists clenched. Draco rolled his eyes and approached them.

"Do I need to go inform McGonagall that you are refusing to allow Granger to do her duties?" He said with a sneer, "Ron, please. We can be together later I promise." Hermione said softly. Ron continued to glare at Draco before looking down at Hermione.

"Fine." He said shortly and pressed a rough kiss to her lips. Hermione responded, knowing that if she didn't she would be in trouble for it later. Ron shot one last glare at Draco before taking off.

Hermione wiped her lips and looked at Draco, "Okay Malfoy what are these supposed head duties?" She asked.

"There are none Granger." He said with a smirk, Hermione's eyes widened and she tried to suppress her fury as she said, "You….you _lied_ about Head duties? Why?! Merlin, do you have any idea what you have done?" Draco arched an eyebrow and drawled, "Do tell what it is that i've done Granger."

Hermione glared at him and turned on her heel, muttering under her breath as she walked. "Stupid, pointy faced albino ferret!" Draco caught up to her and walked beside her, "Oh come now Granger don't act like you aren't glad that you're away from the Weasel." He said casually and Hermione stopped.

She turned her gaze to him and he could see a flicker of fear in her eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about Malfoy." She said, he could tell she was lying and he smirked. "Yes you do Granger, come on tell me…why does being around Weasley scare you?" He said.

Faster than he could blink, Hermione had pulled her wand out and had it at his throat. "Listen to me Malfoy, there is nothing wrong between me and Ronald. Now keep your pointy face out of it before I hex you into oblivion, understood?" She said, Draco glared at her but nodded. She smiled and stowed her wand away.

"Very good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to." Hermione said and walked off, leaving Draco there staring at her. _Hmm, that should teach him to mess with me. Stupid Ferret that he is, oh sweet Morgana but he was so close to guessing. I'll have to be more careful from now on._ Hermione thought to herself as she walked.

Hermione glanced at her watch and saw that it was almost time for Defense against the Dark Arts and hurried off in the direction of the class, when she got to the room she plopped down in a seat next to Harry and took out her book. "Hey Hermione." Harry greeted, "Hello Harry, where's Ronald?" She asked even though she didn't really want to know.

"Dunno, thought he was with you." Harry said and Hermione shook her head, "No I ah...got caught up in head duties with Malfoy." Harry grimaced, "Honestly Mione how do you put up with him?" Hermione laughed and said, "Well its rather easy, we mainly ignore each other and if he gets out of hand i simply threaten him with a few good hexes."

Harry laughed at that and said, "That's my Hermione." She grinned but it quickly faded when Ron walked into class and sat next to her, if Harry noticed he didn't say anything. Just turned his attention to his book as Ron leaned in and whispered to Hermione, "Third floor, second classroom after dinner." Hermione's fists clenched and she nodded.

She knew exactly why he wanted to meet her, she desperately wished there was some way out of it but there wasn't. She just hoped that he wouldn't hurt her too much since she was still recovering from last night. Class began and Hermione did her best to ignore Ron's wandering hands, he was getting more touchy and she was afraid her might ask her for more.

She didn't want to think that he might actually rape her if she said no, but this was not the Ron she had known for years. This man was a stranger so who knew what he would do to her anymore, his hands drifted further up her leg and she immediately snapped her legs together to stop his hand from going any higher.

He turned a furious gaze to her but she simply ignored him and stared ahead at the board, she knew she would pay for that tonight but she didn't care. Ron gritted his teeth in agitation but did nothing else for which Hermione was thankful for. Class ended all too soon for Hermione and she gathered up her things as her, Harry and Ron walked to the Great Hall.

Hermione sat down next to Ginny who was already seated at the table and Ron went to sit on the other side of her but Luna had come over and sat next to Hermione before he could, "Luna what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, silently glad that the younger girl was there as Ron sat across from her. "Oh well you see, my house mates seem to have charmed the table so that whenever I sit I fall right through." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

Hermione felt fury towards Luna's housemates, it seemed that despite Luna's role in the war she was still treated like a freak. Well Hermione was not going to have that, "Come on Luna." She said and stood up, grabbing the blonde's hand and dragging her towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Alright who placed the charm to make Luna fall through the benches every time she sits?" Hermione asked, no one at the table said anything and Hermione was getting angrier by the second. "As Head Girl I demand that you answer me or I will take points from each and every one of you." She said slowly,

She was satisfied to see a few fearful glances before a dark haired girl with murky green eyes spoke up, "I…I did it. But come on we don't want her to sit here! She's so freaky and odd, and she never makes any sense at all! She doesn't belong in this house."

Hermione caught the flash of hurt in Luna's eyes and she took a deep calming breath before turning back to the girl. "What's your name?" Hermione asked, "Wh…what?" The girl stuttered, "Your name you daft girl." Hermione said, her patience was wearing thin.

All the anger towards Ron and Malfoy were starting to seep out of her, "Its Julie." The girl said meekly, "Right, twenty-five points will be deducted for harassing and bullying a student who if I'm not mistaken is a war hero or have you forgotten that? Also i think a weeks worth of detention will do you good as well."

Hermione was satisfied to see the girl open and close her mouth like a fish before finally saying, "But you can't do that!" "Actually as Head Girl I can." Hermione said and smiled before continuing, "Now if I hear about anything like this again I will not hesitate to do this again. Understood?" She was satisfied to see more than half the table nod.

Luna smiled at her gratefully as Hermione walked back to her own table, she was greeted by cheers from all around the table and Ginny hugged her. "That was amazing Mione, I always feel so bad for Luna but can never do anything for her." the red head said and Hermione smiled, "Well i'm glad that I was able to do something."

Hermione was in such a good mood at that moment that not even Ron was affecting her that much, although that could be because he was immersed in a conversation with Dean and Seamus about quidditch.

On the other side of the hall at the Slytherin table Draco was sitting with Blaise, quietly observing the Gryffindors. Well..one Gryffindor in particular, he had to applaud the way she had handled those stuck up Ravenclaws. He noted that after that scene she was a little more relaxed, which he guessed might be due to the fact that Weasley was ignoring her.

Pansy sat down in the seat next to Draco and greeted both him and Blaise with a small smile, "Hello." She said, Draco nodded in greeting and Blaise murmured a hello. Pansy followed Draco's line of sight and raised an eyebrow.

"Draco why are you staring at the Gryffindors?" She asked, "I am not staring!" Draco said, Blaise snorted and said, "He's been doing and saying that all day." Pansy shook her head in amusement and picked at a piece of fruit.

"Pansy, eat." Draco said, not looking at her while he continued to stare at Hermione. Pansy rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not hungry Drake." Draco finally tore his gaze away to glare at Pansy, "You need to eat Pans, you didn't have anything for breakfast and don't lie to me. I know you didn't." Pansy sighed and took a piece of chicken and some roasted potatoes.

"There happy?" She said, Draco said nothing and gestured towards the food. Pansy glared at him but took a bite of the chicken, "Now i am." He said and turned away. Blaise watched the exchange but said nothing, knowing that Draco handled Pansy just fine. They had tried dating briefly in fifth year but they had decided they were better off as friends and it was true, they were.

Blaise had a bit of a crush on Pansy but had never done anything about it because she had seemed so obsessed with Draco, but she was no longer the whiny pug faced girl she had been before. Pansy had grown into a stunning woman but she was much quieter nowadays, only Draco and Blaise knew the reason behind it.

Blaise noticed the way Draco looked out for Pansy almost like a sister now and he was amazed to see such emotion from Draco, but he knew that deep down underneath all the arrogance Draco truly did care for his friends and his family. Well maybe not his father but he knew he loved his mother dearly, Draco simply had a hard time showing his emotions.

But he knew that was because of Lucius and because he was the Prince of Slytherin, you weren't allowed to show true emotions. He doubted anyone other that himself, Pansy and Draco's mother knew the real Draco.

Blaise snapped out of his thoughts as Pansy threw a piece of food at him, "Hey!" He shouted and Pansy giggled, "Sorry Blaise, it slipped I swear." Draco merely sat back and rolled his eyes at the childish antics. "Yeah right Parkinson!" Blaise said and threw a grape at her, she caught in her mouth then stuck her tongue out.

"You throw like a girl!" She said, before Blaise could open his mouth to retaliate Draco spoke. "Alright you two enough, come on we have potions next." Blaise and Pansy both groaned but stood up, Draco chuckled and slung his bag over his shoulder. The three friends walked out of the great hall and made their way to the dungeons.

* * *

Hermione sat in potions in between Ron and Harry as Professor Slughorn walked in and waved his wand, making instructions appear on the board. "Today we will be brewing Polyjuice potion! Now i am going to pair you up, lets see….ah Mr. Potter with Mr. Zabini. Miss Patil and Mr. Nott, Mr. Weasley and Miss Brown. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Bullstrode. Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson."

There were groans from all around the class as the students got up and went to their assigned partner, Hermione was glad she wasn't with Ron but a little hesitant about being with Parkinson. However she walked over to the table and set down her things, neither girl said anything at first as they gathered the necessary ingredients for the potion.

"So Granger, I saw what you did to the Ravenclaws today. It was pretty intense, didn't know you had it in you." Pansy said finally and Hermione looked up slightly startled, "Uh thank you..I just hate that Luna gets bullied so much by her own housemates." Hermione said after a minute.

Pansy nodded and said, "Well hopefully now they'll be a little more hesitant about it." Pansy said with a smile and Hermione returned it, soon both girls were talking about anything and everything as they worked. Hermione realized that Pansy was quite intelligent and wasn't the same girl she used to be.

They got along quite well and somehow in that hour of class any old tension and feuds completely disappeared between the two girls. All that was left was a blossoming friendship between two unlikely people. Neither were aware of the grey eyes that were watching them in amazement nor of the blue eyes that were watching them in complete anger.


	3. Healing a broken body

**A/N i probably should slow down in posting these chapters but honestly i can't because i'm too excited ._. ah well. Anyways review please? :3**

**Disclaimer: The only thing i own...is my computer. Although i would gladly trade it if i could own Draco Malfoy instead ;D**

Blaise and Pansy were on their way to the Head's dorm to meet Draco when they heard whimpering, the pair stopped and looked around for the source of the sound. The whimpering came again followed by a gasp of pain, "Blaise..I think its coming from over there." Pansy said and pointed to a darkened alcove in the hall, they quickly approached it and Blaise lit his wand.

"Oh my god!" Pansy screamed and covered her mouth with her hands, laying there in the shadows was Hermione Granger, curled up into a ball and sobbing. "Shit Pans she looks bad, we need to get her to Madam Pomfrey." Blaise said. Pansy was too shocked to answer so she simply nodded, Blaise leaned down and picked Hermione up as gently as he could.

Hermione gave another cry of pain but clung to Blaise, they made their way to the hospital wing as quick as possible. "What do you think happened to her?" Pansy finally said, Blaise shook his head and said "I don't know but I want to find out." Hermione suddenly started struggling against Blaise, he nearly dropped her in surprise but tightened his grip.

"Granger! Granger calm down you're alright." He said, "No! No no no please….please I promise i'll be good." Hermione whimpered and Pansy and Blaise exchanged confused looks, "Hermione..Hermione its okay its just me and Blaise Zabini. You're safe." Pansy said gently, Hermione's eyes opened and she looked at Pansy.

"Where…where am I?" She asked, "We're taking you to the hospital wing, you're hurt." Blaise said and Hermione's eyes widened before she shook her head fiercely. "No..no I don't need the hospital wing, just take me to my dorm please."

Blaise and Pansy looked at each other before Pansy said, "But Hermione we don't know how bad you're hurt. You might need the medical attention." Hermione shook her head and glared at the duo, "No I refuse to go, now either put me down and i'll walk there myself of help me there. Either way I will be returning to my dorm." She said stubbornly.

Pansy sighed, even though her and Hermione had only started talking earlier today she knew how stubborn the girl could be. "Very well, but I will use whatever healing charms I know to make sure you're alright. Okay?" Pansy said and Hermione nodded in acceptance. Blaise started walking again and looked down at the girl in his arms.

He could see bruises around her cheek and jaw, marks that looked like fingers around her throat and she kept holding her side. He wondered who would do such a thing to her and also wondered how Draco would react when he saw them.

They stopped at the portrait of a beautiful water nymph that was the door to the Head's Dorm, "Sugarplums." Hermione said tiredly and the portrait swung open, the trio stepped inside and Draco rose from his chair by the fireplace.

His eyes darkened when he saw Blaise holding Hermione and he looked at Pansy before saying, "What's going on?" "We found her hurt, she refused to go to Pomfrey so we brought her back here. Blaise put her in her room so I can see how bad she's hurt." Pansy replied and Blaise nodded, going into the room labeled Head Girl.

Draco felt his anger rise up and clenched his fists, "Do you know who did it?" He asked Pansy through gritted teeth, she shook her head and sighed "No and I doubt she'll want to tell anyways. I'm going to see how bad she is." She turned and headed into Hermione's room.

Blaise came down a minute later and sat down on the couch, Draco sat down next to him and ran a hand through his hair. They sat in silence for a while before finally screaming could be heard from Hermione's room.

"You bloody Gryffindor stop being so stubborn about this!" They heard Pansy say, Draco and Blaise stood up and walked closer to the door to listen. "Its my choice Parkinson! I told you I am fine, i've had worse." They heard Hermione say.

"Your rib is cracked and you can barely stand on your right leg, yeah thats perfectly fine." Pansy retorted sarcastically, "Look i've done all the healing I can, you need madam Pomfrey. Please Hermione." Pansy said, they heard a sigh before Hermione said "I can't…i'm sorry. I can't tell you why but I just..I can't."

Blaise and Draco backed away from the door and sat back down on the couch, "What do you reckon she means by she can't tell her?" Blaise asked, Draco shrugged and said "Beats me, but I have a suspicion that it has something to do with the Weasel."

"But why would he harm his girlfriend? Doesn't make sense." Blaise said, "The war changed people mate, you weren't here for it but you know what happened with Pansy. She wasn't the only one affected." Draco said and sighed.

He felt fury towards Weasley, he wanted to make him suffer but he had no idea why. He was no stranger to abuse, he had seen his mother getting hit plenty of times by his father but for some reason knowing that Granger was receiving the same treatment made his stomach knot uncomfortably.

"So what do we do?" Blaise asked, "I have no idea, I mean you heard Granger. She won't talk about it, whats strange though is how her other friends seem to not notice the difference in her and Weasley." "How do we even know its him doing it though?" "Because who else would have done it? Come on Blaise, she's a respected War Hero. She took on Death Eaters for Merlin's sake. Not many people would mess with her."

Blaise had to admit that Draco did have a good point but that didn't solve the problem as to what to do, "Okay how about this, we simply sit back and watch. For now at least, and if either one of us is near Granger when Weasley seems like he's being a bit too…forceful we'll try to intervene alright?" Blaise said after a few minutes.

Before Draco could reply a voice from behind them spoke, "I want in." They turned around and saw Pansy standing there with a determined look on her face, "There's something wrong with Hermione and I want to fix it. I can be a little more helpful since i'm a girl and would have more reason to be around her than either of you."

"I don't know if this is a good idea, I don't particularly want to get into the middle of some golden trio fight." Draco said, Pansy's face set into a snarl "How dare you Draco Malfoy, you know as well as I do that there is something wrong going on. I know you recognize the signs as well as I do as to what it is. I don't give a damn if you're still prejudiced, I am helping her. Blaise you may assist if you want, now she has had a rough night so leave her alone. Good night."

She said heatedly and turned on heel, walking out of the dorm angrily. "She's right mate, the girl needs help even if she doesn't want to admit it. I'll see you at breakfast." Blaise said and ran after Pansy. Draco growled and threw his book across the room, _She's already taking my friends away from me. Stupid bushy haired mudblood._

His thoughts stopped cold at the word. He hadn't used it in so long, he didn't believe in that anymore. Disgusted with himself he went into his room, slamming his door shut and sitting down heavily on his bed. She was affecting him and she didn't even know it.

He wanted to protect her but he wanted to hate her at the same time. Draco laid back on his bed and closed his eyes, falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

Hermione however was wide awake in her bed, replaying what had happened before Pansy and Blaise found her.

_*Flashback*_

_After potions she had walked with Pansy for a bit before Harry and Ron caught up to them, "Come on Mione, we have to go." Ron said harshly and grabbed Hermione's arm. She shot an apologetic look at Pansy as Ron dragged her off._

_His grip was forceful and she knew it would leave a bruise, "Ron..Ron I have to get to Ancient Runes." Hermione said quietly and Ron looked at her, she could see the fire in his gaze and she mentally cringed. "Alright hun, i'll just see you at dinner." He said and placed a kiss on her cheek._

_He let go of her and she said a soft goodbye to Harry before taking off to class, she was thankful that she didn't share that class with anyone other than a few Ravenclaws and a couple of Slytherins._

_All too soon though, class ended and she was sitting in the Great Hall with Ron's arm slung around her shoulders. She tried to eat but her stomach was in tight knots so she settled for simply pushing her food around._

_Ginny tried to engage her in conversation but Hermione wasn't feeling up to it, she had played it off as lack of sleep from studying and everyone seemed to believe her. Hermione tried to slip out in the rush of students after dinner but Ron grabbed her._

_He had all but dragged her to the third floor and pushed her into the classroom, he locked the door and approached her like a hunter approaching prey. She was too scared to move, she crashed to the floor as his fist met her face. She didn't cry, not yet._

_"What do you think you were doing laughing and talking with that Slytherin whore Parkinson? You are not allowed to associate with them Mione!" He yelled and kicked her, "I only allow you to talk with Malfoy because it can't be helped but i will not let you be friends with any of them." He continued and pulled her up roughly,_

_Her lip was bleeding and she had trouble focusing, "My dear sweet Hermione." He caressed her face before he slapped her, Ron shoved her down and she fell into a desk. Hermione screamed as she felt pain in her leg from where it had struck against the desk._

_But still she had not cried, Ron walked over to her and kicked her side again. Hermione screamed again as his foot connected with her already injured rib, Ron leaned down and wrapped his hand around her throat._

_"Now listen to me Mione, if I see you associating with any of those slimy slytherins again, I will make your punishment ten times worse." Ron said, she nodded in understanding and he gave her one last squeeze before letting go and leaving her there._

_Hermione struggled to stand up, her leg buckled under her however and she bit back a scream of pain. Slowly she lifted herself up again and made her way to the door, she didn't make it far however before she collapsed in an alcove and burst into tears._

_*End Flashback*_

That was how Blaise and Pansy had found her, she was glad they had listened about not taking her to Madam Pomfrey. Pansy had healed her as best as she could but she still ached, her leg was covered in a massive bruise and it hurt to walk but Pansy had lessened the pain so she could sleep.

Pansy had managed to heal her rib so it wasn't bothering her anymore thankfully, when she had asked how Pansy knew so much about healing the girl had simply said "I had to learn." Hermione had not pushed for any further explanation.

Then when it was all done she had argued with her that Hermione needed to go see Pomfrey, Hermione had stubbornly refused however. Then when Pansy had asked what had happened she had gone silent. Finally Pnasy gave up and promised to check on her in the morning before leaving the room.

A part of her wanted to tell Pansy but Ron's words had haunted her mind, she could no longer associate with Pansy. The thought saddened her but she was too scared of Ron to even think about disobeying him, Hermione laid on her side and clutched her pillow tightly.

She sobbed into the pillow and screamed out all her pain, her anger, her sadness. It gave her a small release, but it was only temporary. Hermione didn't want this, she didn't want to live in fear of a man she had known her whole life.

But what could she do? No one would believe her story, and the person who might she was not allowed to talk to. She was alone, so very alone and it killed her. Hermione finally quieted down but her tears never stopped. They flowed down her cheeks steadily even after she had fallen asleep.


	4. The cold shoulder and the pink spots

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Hermione awoke the next morning and was startled when she found Pansy waiting nervously by her bedroom door, "Merlin Pansy how long have you been standing there?" Hermione asked.

"Oh not long..Draco let me in about five minutes ago before he left. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Pansy said with a small smile, Hermione felt touched before Ron's words came crashing back to her.

Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Well that's very kind of you Pansy, but I am perfectly fine thank you." It wasn't said coldly but her tone was slightly rude. Pansy frowned in confusion, "Right…well I noticed you still have bruises so i would recommend a glamour charm instead of makeup. It lasts longer." Pansy said.

Hermione nodded but said nothing more as she got out of bed, Hermione winced as pain shot through her leg but managed to keep her balance. She would just have to not put as much strain on that leg today, she started gathering up her uniform completely ignoring Pansy who was still standing there.

"Hermione have I done something wrong?" Pansy asked hesitantly, "No of course not, but i'd just really like to be alone this morning if you don't mind." Hermione said but did not look at the girl. Pansy sighed and quietly left the room, once the door was shut Hermione sat down on her be and let a few tears slip down her cheeks.

She didn't want to not be friends with Pansy, but there was nothing she could do. Shaking her head, Hermione stood up and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. She used a glamour charm on her face and leg to cover the bruises like Pansy had said and was pleased to see it worked perfectly.

Once Hermione had finished getting dressed she walked downstairs, she noticed the common room was empty and was thankful for it. She left out the portrait and made her way to the Great Hall.

She sat down between Ginny and Lavender, both girls greeted her with a pleasant "Hello" before returning to their conversation which Hermione tuned out effortlessly. She realized that she was facing the Slytherin table and was greeted with the sight of Blaise, Pansy and Malfoy watching her.

It unnerved her slightly so she took a book out of her bag and began reading, but she felt those eyes on her the entire time.

* * *

"Why do you think she acted like that this morning Draco?" Pansy asked, the girl had been quiet since leaving Hermione's room slightly hurt. Draco shrugged but said nothing. Pansy sighed and turned to Blaise, "Blaise?" she asked, "Dunno Pans, maybe its because we found her last night so she feels a bit awkward?" Blaise replied, shooting the girl an apologetic smile.

Pansy sighed and pushed her food around her plate, Draco's hand darted out and caught her wrist. She looked up and Draco arched an eyebrow before casting his eyes to her plate, she rolled her eyes and put a piece of fruit in her mouth.

Draco smirked and released her, sitting back and folding his arms to turn his eyes back to Granger. He saw that she was watching them now and her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, his smirk widened and she scowled before returning to her book.

His smirk faded however as Scar Head and Weasel walked in and sat across from Granger. He noticed how she stiffened immediately but smiled at them both, he wondered if he was the only one who saw how forced it was.

* * *

"Morning 'Mione." Harry greeted cheerfully, "Morning." Ron said, Hermione smiled and muttered "Morning you two." The boys said nothing as they began to eat and Hermione closed her book, putting it in her bag and leaning her head on her hand.

She wanted to get away from the table and more importantly from Ron but she knew it would look suspicious if she suddenly took off just minutes after her best friends had arrived so she forced herself to stay put.

She stared at the Slytherin table again and held back a sigh as she saw Pansy shoot her a confused look, she tore her eyes away from the girl and met steel grey eyes. Malfoy wasn't smirking or anything, he was just staring at her. Occasionally his gaze would drift to Ron for a moment before returning to hers.

It unsettled her how he seemed to know what was wrong, but that was ridiculous. He couldn't, she suspected that Pansy and Blaise might guess since they had found her last night but no..they couldn't actually know it was Ron that had done it.

"Hey 'Mione why are you staring at the Slytherins?" Harry's voice broke her out of her trance and her gaze snapped to his. She felt fear course through her as she glanced at Ron and saw the flash of anger in his eyes.

"Oh I wasn't, I was just daydreaming. I didn't get much sleep last night, you know me..up late studying again." Hermione lied, Harry nodded and smiled before returning to his food. Hermione felt a sharp kick against her shin and bit her lip to keep from crying out, she looked at Ron and he smiled maliciously at her.

She lowered her gaze and said nothing for the rest of breakfast, the trio walked out of the hall afterwards and made their way to class. On their way however they ran into trouble, Malfoy had "accidentally" shoved Ron while walking and Ron's temper got the better of him.

"Get back here you slimy ferret!" Ron yelled and pulled out his wand, Blaise and Pansy whipped out theirs but Malfoy did not. "Problem Weasel?" Malfoy drawled lazily. "Yeah actually i do, you shoved me you git." Ron said.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and said, "Oh i'm sorry Weasley, did I hurt your poor feelings?" Draco smirked and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Alright enough you two. We have class to attend." She said and moved between Ron and Malfoy. Ron however was not satisfied with that and shoved Hermione out of the way.

She slammed into the wall and screamed as her leg buckled under her, "Hermione!" Pansy shouted and ran over to the fallen girl. Hermione was breathing heavily to try and keep her tears in check. Pansy knelt on one side of her and Harry on the other, "Hermione what happened?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Nothing..nothing. I slipped last night while doing rounds and my leg got hurt. I guess its worse than I thought." Hermione said and prayed that Harry would buy her lie while Pansy would keep quiet.

Blaise was busy keeping Malfoy from jumping at Ron and tearing his head off while Ron was simply staring at Hermione. Hermione met his gaze and gulped before shakily standing up. Pansy helped her but she roughly removed her hands, "I'm fine!" She snapped and felt guilty when a flash of hurt passed through the dark haired girls eyes.

Pansy clenched her fists and backed away over to Malfoy and Blaise, "Lets go. Now Draco!" Pansy said coldly and helped Blaise pull him along. Harry had watched the entire thing with confused eyes and looked at his best friend in concern.

"Should we take you to Madam Pomfrey Hermione?" He asked and she shook her head, "No i'm fine, I promise." She said even though in truth her leg was killing her but she could make it through the day.

Harry nodded and turned to Ron, "Gotta be more careful there mate, you're a lot stronger now." He said, attempting to soothe the tense atmosphere. Ron gave a chuckle and said, "Yeah I am, sorry about that 'Mione. You know I didn't mean it." Hermione nodded and gave a small smile.

"I know..now come on. Class is almost starting." She said.

* * *

Draco pulled away from Blaise and slammed his hand into the wall, "Dammit Blaise did you see that? He did it right in front of people and everyone just plays it off!" Draco said angrily and Blaise sighed, "I know mate, but he only pushed her. It could be construed as an accident, even though we know it wasn't." Blaise said calmly.

Pansy stayed off to the side saying nothing, she was still hurt by what Hermione had done but something about it all wasn't sitting well with her. Yesterday she had seemed more than happy to talk with her but today she was cold to her. It didn't make sense, "Do you reckon he threatens her?" Pansy asked suddenly.

Blaise and Draco looked at her and shrugged before Draco said, "Probably. I mean it would make sense, father definitely threatened mother enough." Draco's lip curled as he remembered some of the threats he had heard.

"Why do you ask?" Blaise said and Pansy sighed, "Because I don't think Hermione would just stop talking to me or be rude to me just because we found her and helped her last night." She explained.

"You could be right, I mean we've all seen how much Weasley dislikes us. He probably wouldn't want his precious girlfriend to associate with any of us." Draco said and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look if that's the case we'll just have to watch her from afar and make sure Weasley doesn't hurt her any worse than he already has. Now come on, we're going to be late for class." Blaise said and the three friends walked to Charms class.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the quidditch stands watching the boys practice, she was incredibly bored but Ron had insisted she come watch and she couldn't very well refuse now could she? She watched the team practice dives and catches with dull eyes and sighed, Ginny noticed her friend's lack of enthusiasm and flew over.

"Hey 'Mione, you okay?" She asked and Hermione nodded, "Yeah Gin, go back to practice before Harry freaks out." She said and Ginny hesitated a moment before taking off once again.

Hermione noticed an owl flying towards her and frowned, the owl landed in front of her and it wasn't one she recognized. She took the letter from its leg and the owl departed. Curious, Hermione unrolled the letter and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I don't know why you are acting the way you are towards me but please..meet me in the library around eight. If after that you no longer wish to associate with me than i will understand._

_Pansy._

Hermione sighed as she read the letter, she knew it was incredibly risky but knew that Pansy deserved some sort of explanation. Of course she wouldn't tell her the truth but she could come up with something.

She bit her lip in thought and finally decided that she would meet with Pansy, no one would disturb them she was sure of it. Especially if she told the boys she had to study, Hermione shoved the letter in her pocket and watched as the boys finished practice.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Blaise asked and Draco nodded, "Yes. This is the only way we're going to be able to make sure that he'll be out of the way for the night and hopefully most of tomorrow" Blaise sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Damn Pansy, she owes us. Especially if we get detention for it!" Draco smirked and said "My dear friend, that would mean we'd actually get caught."

* * *

After dinner Hermione told her friends that she would be studying for the rest of the night and would see them in the morning, no one had argued and she hurriedly made her way to the library. She arrived a few minutes before eight and sighed, she still had no idea what she was going to tell Pansy.

"Hermione." Pansy's voice said from behind her, Hermione spun around and gave a small smile "Hello Pansy." She said, Pansy didn't return the smile but instead gestured for Hermione to follow her.

Hermione did so and was surprised when she saw they were in the muggle section, "Okay Hermione, talk. Why are you acting the way you are to me?" Pansy said, Hermione sighed and sat down at a table, "I just…I…I can't tell you." She said, she really couldn't come up with an excuse.

Pansy frowned and sat down next to Hermione, "Hermione you can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone else and I won't judge you. I just want to be your friend, please just trust me." Pansy said, Hermione felt tears sting her eyes but quickly blinked them away.

"I can't Pansy even if I wanted to. You wouldn't understand and besides…he'd…I just…I can't!" Hermione said and stood up, she knew it had been a mistake to come here. Hermione turned and ran from the library, distantly aware of Pansy calling her name desperately.

She ran all the way back to the Gryffindor common room and the Fat Lady looked at her in concern, "Are you alright dearie?" the portrait asked and Hermione nodded, "Candydrops." Hermione said and the portrait swung open.

Hermione stepped into the common room and took in the familiar and comforting surroundings, she noticed Ron and Harry weren't there so she took a seat next to the fireplace and allowed her thoughts to wander.

A few hours later Harry and Ron wandered in looking dazed and they were covered in bright purple spots, their skin was a sickly looking yellow color and Hermione asked "What happened to you two?!"

"Someone cursed us while we were walking back that's what!" Harry said, "Bet you anything it was that git Malfoy." Ron spat, Hermione wanted to laugh but taking one look at Ron, she doubted it would be a good idea.

"Have you tried to reverse it?" She asked, "Of course we have! But nothing seems to work." Harry said, "Well…maybe it'll wear off by morning. Why don't you two head up to bed. I'd better get back to my dorm." Hermione said and stood up.

Too exhausted and embarrassed to answer Ron and Harry merely waved and headed to their dorm. Hermione sighed in relief as she walked back to the Head's Dorm, she was glad Ron hadn't had time to really hurt her today but she knew it wouldn't last long.

When she arrived back at her dorm she noticed Malfoy was absent and wondered if it was him who cursed Ron and Harry, deciding she was too tired to care she went upstairs and changed for bed.

Once she was settled in, she picked up _Hogwarts: A History_ and proceeded to read until she fell asleep.

* * *

"Did you see them? They looked like a five year old had drawn on them!" Blaise said and laughed, Draco laughed with him as they walked to meet up with Pansy. "Those two had it coming, I wonder how they'll react when they realize it won't wear off too soon." Draco said.

"Oh man we have to get pictures before they find a way to reverse it." "Already taken care of Blaise." Both boys broke into laughter again, "Glad to see you two had a better night than I did." The boys looked up and saw Pansy standing there with her arms crossed and a tiny smile on her face.

"What happened with Granger?" Draco asked and Pansy shrugged "I asked for an explanation, she told me she couldn't tell me even if she wanted to. She did have a slip of the tongue though, she mention a "he" before she ran away from me." She looked at both Draco and Blaise as the gears turned in their head.

"So its true..Weasley is hurting her then?" Blaise asked first and Pansy sighed, "No idea but yes I would guess it to be him since Potter doesn't seem the violent sort anymore." She said.

Pansy noticed Draco's fists had clenched and she quirked a curious eyebrow, "So then what do we do now?" Blaise asked, "There's nothing we can do Blaise! We don't have any proof and even if we did, it'd be our word against the bloody saviours of the world." Draco said angrily

All of them knew it was true, if it came down to it they would take Potter and Weasley's word over theirs and Granger sure as hell wouldn't stand up for herself out of fear of Weasley.

It was in that moment that they realized just how trapped the girl must be, Pansy sighed and said "This has given me a headache, look clearly she doesn't want help. I don't want to see her suffer but there's nothing to do. I'm going to bed..goodnight you two." She said and walked away.

Blaise looked at his best friend and saw how tense and angry he was, "Look mate..just sleep it off okay? We'll figure it out, I don't know Granger but even I don't want to see her get beaten down. What I saw when we found her is still in my mind. I'll see you in the morning." Blaise said and clapped Draco on the shoulder before taking off as well.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and made his way back to his dorm, thoughts of Granger and Weasley were swirling through his mind. He was still confused as to why he was caring so much, a part of him wondered if it was because it reminded him of his family.

But he knew there was more to it then that, he muttered the password to the painting and walked to his room. He sat down on his bed and rubbed his head, he didn't want to sit and watch Granger cringe in fear every time Weasley came near her.

Or see how oblivious Potter was to his friend's pain and suffering, it had taken an excessive amount of self control to not curse Weasley with something worse tonight when they were distracting them. He laid back on his bed and sighed as his eyes closed.

He had so many conflicted feelings, part of him wanted to say screw it and let Granger handle it all on her own but another part, one that sounded an awful lot like his mother was telling him to help her despite her refusal. He didn't know what to do, even if he did try who's to say that Granger wouldn't hex him and refuse his help.

He had tormented the girl for six years straight, she should hate him and she probably did. She had no reason to want his help even if she did want it, but..maybe he could earn her trust.

He knew it would take a hell of a lot but it might work. But…if it did work and he could help her then maybe..just maybe it would be worth it.

That's what he would do, earn her trust to get her to open up and maybe…maybe he could save her. He hadn't been able to completely save his mother but he wouldn't make the same mistakes he had made before.

**A/N Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	5. Questions and taking minor control

**A/N so yeah i don't really know what i was thinking with this chapter, i've edited it multiple times and well I decided that i really couldn't come up with anything else so yeah. Review? Even if its to tell me how horrible this chapter is pleeeease. Thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Hermione was sitting outside by the lake, she was carefully hidden by a tree and she had allowed herself to relax slightly. Harry and Ron were currently in the hospital wing trying to get sorted out by Madam Pomfrey after waking up still sporting the yellow skin and purple spots.

Hermione sighed and flipped through the book in her hands, normally books could distract her easily enough but today it just didn't seem to be working. She bit her lip as she frowned down at the pages and finally slammed the book shut forcefully.

"Careful there Granger, the poor book didn't do anything to you." A familiar voice drawled from behind her and she looked up, Malfoy was standing there smirking at her and his posture was completely relaxed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and didn't bother replying to him, "No witty retort? I'm shocked." Malfoy said and Hermione continued to ignore him, choosing to stare out at the lake.

She felt movement beside her and turned to stare at Malfoy, who had sat down next to her, in shock. "What do you think you're doing?" Hermione finally asked after the shock wore away.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Sitting." Hermione huffed in annoyance and glared at him, "You know what I meant. Why are you sitting here next to me? Aren't you worried about getting mudblood germs on you?"

She knew it was the wrong thing to say when his eyes flashed and he leaned in close to her.

"Never…use that word." He said slowly and Hermione stared at him, "Why not? Its one you've used for the last seven years Malfoy." She said and stood up, she couldn't spend another second in his company.

He stood up quickly though and grabbed her arm, she flinched out of habit and she saw his face soften slightly before he spoke. "Things change Granger, just like people do." He let go of her and walked off, leaving her staring after him. _What in Merlin's name was that about?!_

Shaking her head, Hermione picked up her bag and headed back into the castle. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and therefor slammed straight into a solid body. Hermione felt herself go backwards and braced her body for the impact of the hard stone but it never came, instead she was held in a pair of steady arms.

She looked up and saw Blaise grinning down at her, "Sorry about that Granger, might want to watch where you're going." He said and let go of her once she was standing upright. "Right..sorry Zabini." She said and straightened her robes.

"No worries, where are you off to?" He asked and Hermione frowned slightly before answering, "The library." Blaise snorted and smirked at her, "Should have known. Well allow me to accompany you." He said and mock bowed to her slightly.

Hermione laughed, wondering if he was being serious. "Really now Zabini, no need to be so theatrical I am perfectly capable of making my way to the library." She said, her expression turning serious once again.

He looked up at her, his dark eyes still holding an amused glint "Are you sure about that Granger?" He said, Hermione gulped and nodded. "Of course." She said, "Very well then, see you around." Blaise said and bowed once more to her before taking off.

Hermione stared after him in confusion, first Malfoy and his cryptic statement and now Zabini. What in Merlin's name was going on? Sighing to herself, Hermione headed off to her safe haven.

She spent a fair few hours in the library, glad that it was a Saturday and she didn't have classes to attend. Most people knew not to bother her when she was in the library so there was no worrying about Harry or Ron.

She was currently flipping through a book on advance charms when the chair next to her moved and someone plopped down, startled, Hermione looked up and saw Luna sitting there smiling at her dreamily.

"Hello Hermione." The blonde girl said and Hermione smiled, "Hello Luna, what are you doing here?" She asked, "Oh nothing, I was just wandering and found myself here." Luna said and fixed her gaze on Hermione. She tilted her head slightly and her pale eyebrows furrowed, "So many nargles around you. Its quite fascinating."

Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable and shifted slightly, "Right well, i'd better go. Its almost dinnertime." She said and stood up, packing away her books. Luna stood suddenly and inched closer to Hermione, "Why do you stay when the one you loved hurts you so much? You were so brilliant, so bright…but your light has diminished." Luna said.

Hermione gulped and backed away, slightly scared of what Luna was saying. "I…I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione stuttered and clutched her book bag in her hands tightly. Luna smiled serenely and said, "Yes you do, you just don't want to admit it. Let them in Hermione, they can save you. Just let them in, especially _him_." Luna turned and disappeared into the stacks.

Hermione stood there frozen for a few minutes as Luna's words ran through her head, who was she supposed to let in? How in the name of all that was magical did Luna even know or suspect what was going on between her and Ron? She knew Luna had always been odd and said odd things but this…this was something completely different.

Still shaken, Hermione left the library and made her way to the Great Hall. She sat down across from Ginny who looked at her friend in concern, "'Mione? Are you okay? You're looking a bit pale." The red head said, Hermione stared at her friend for a moment before replying "Yes i'm fine, sorry just thinking about classes you know."

Ginny frowned, Hermione had been using that excuse quite a lot lately and normally she wouldn't question it but she had noticed her friend had been acting rather oddly since before school started. "Hermione you know you can tell me anything right? I'm your friend after all." Ginny said softly and stared at her.

Hermione gulped, suddenly feeling the weight of her secrets crashing back onto her. "I know Gin..but i'm fine I promise." Hermione said and forced a smile on her face. Ginny sighed, knowing that pushing Hermione wouldn't get her anywhere. She would just have to sit back and observe, hopefully she would figure out what was going on with her friend.

"Have you seen Harry or Ron all day?" Hermione asked, hoping to change the subject. Ginny shook her head and glanced around as if expecting her brother and boyfriend to materialize out of thin air.

"Maybe they're still with Madam Pomfrey." Ginny said and shrugged. Hermione nodded and picked at the food on her plate, part of her was grateful that Ron wasn't there but at the same time she was a bit scared. She didn't know how angry he would be if Madam Pomfrey couldn't reverse the spell, her body was still healing and she didn't want to risk a hospital trip herself.

After dinner Ginny walked with Hermione to the Gryffindor common room, Ginny muttered the password and both girls stepped inside the cozy common room. Harry and Ron who were sitting playing a game of wizard's chess stood up and Ginny grinned, "Well you two are finally back to normal!" She said,

Harry nodded and grimaced slightly, "Yeah only took Pomfrey about eight hours and a dozen different potions." He said, "Yeah nasty potions at that." Ron said with a snort, Hermione was relieved to see he didn't seem mad or even tense.

"Well, I think this is cause for celebration!" Ginny said and clapped her hands together, "As much fun as that sounds i'm feeling a bit knackered so if you don't mind I think i'll just head back to my dorm" Hermione said.

"Aww 'Mione come on please stay? Just for a bit." Ginny said and grabbed Hermione's arm, Hermione forced herself not to flinch away and said "I don't know.." "Please Hermione, we never see you anymore!" Harry said.

As Hermione looked into her best friend's bright green eyes she felt her resolve crumbling, "Fine. Just for a bit though!" She said and sat down on the couch, Ron came over and sat down next to her. He placed his arm around her and whispered in her ear, "Its been a while since we were alone together 'Mione, we need to fix that."

Hermione closed her eyes, feeling a tightening in her stomach and nodded slowly. Ron said nothing else as Harry and Ginny both started talking animatedly, Hermione stayed relatively silent through the whole thing and no one seemed to notice it.

Ron had kept his arm firmly around her shoulders and would occasionally pinch or dig his nails into her upper arm, Hermione used all her control to keep quiet and not run as far and fast as she could.

As it neared midnight she finally excused herself and made her escape from the common room, she ran all the way back to the Head's Dorm and stayed outside the portrait to catch her breath just in case Malfoy was inside.

She slowly went inside and was relieved to see the common room empty, she made her way up to her room and collapsed on her bed. Hermione stared up at her ceiling as the day's events ran through her head, she had worked so hard to keep Ron's abuse a secret and in one day three different people had made her question just how secretive it really was.

She felt tears sting her eyes and let out a choked sob, soon the tears were flowing freely down her cheeks and she curled up into a ball. She didn't want to keep this secret anymore, she didn't want to feel pain or live in fear. She should have been happy, in love and the most worrisome thing should have been her studies.

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and got up, she went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The reflection that stared back at her scared her, she was pale, there were shadows under her eyes and faint traces of bruises. She wondered how no one had questioned before, she suddenly felt anger well up inside her and smashed her fist into the mirror.

The pain from the glass should have hurt but instead all she felt was relief. It felt…_good_ to take the anger out.

Almost as if in a daze, Hermione picked up a piece of glass and placed it against her wrist, she hesitated before slowly piercing her skin with the glass.

She gasped at the sudden pain and dropped the glass, she stared down at the blood blossoming on her wrist and laughed darkly. Mudblood indeed. Hermione waved her wand and repaired the mirror before cleaning up her cut and casting a glamour charm.

She went back to her bedroom and laid down, she thought about the relief she had felt when the glass had pierced her. Ironic that pain could make her feel better when all she seemed to get lately was pain. But this was different..she controlled this pain, no one else.

If it kept her sane, what should she care? She knew she could conceal the cuts easily and it would give her relief. Smiling bitterly to herself, Hermione closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Tidal Wave of Emotions

**A/N First i would just like to say thank you to all the wonderful reviews and i'm just going to answer a few of them on here real quick. **

_**TuiYLa: Your review was by far the longest review i've ever gotten on ANY of my stories but it was also one of my favorites because I feel like you've already grasped my storyline and I just love that. So thank you and i really hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters.**_

_**dutch potterfan: I know it may seem odd that Ginny and Harry don't notice things but in my mind it seems to make sense because ultimately Harry wants to not worry about things anymore so he's become a tad bit oblivious to certain things and as for Ginny, well Ron is her brother so she would see no reason to think that he would be the cause of Hermione's issues as of late. I hope that makes sense.**_

_**shaymars: I always love seeing your name on a review because you always give me some of the best reviews on this story so far :)**_

**Alright well i shall stop wasting your time with this long author's note and allow you to read the story now. Oh and I know i've been updating rather quickly but i wouldn't get used to it because so far i only have about another 2 full chapters written so my updates might start getting a bit slower but hopefully no longer than 3 or 4 days at most for each chapter! Okay now i'll stop ._.**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Harry Potter i would be living it up in my very own Hogwarts castle right now instead of my boring old bedroom. **

The next morning when Hermione woke up, her memory of the previous night was foggy but as went into the bathroom it all came crashing back to her. Breaking the mirror, the glass, hurting herself, she sat sank down to the floor heavily and took a deep breath.

She couldn't believe she had done that but she remembered the relief she had felt and slowly stood up again, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled slightly before turning on the shower and stepping inside.

The warm water cascading down her body made her feel relaxed and she leaned against the tiled wall of the shower stall, her eyes slowly drifted to her razor blade and she felt her hand reaching out towards it. She grasped it and slowly raised it to her arm, she made a cut on her forearm and she winced slightly at the initial pain.

She watched with dazed eyes as the blood ran down her arm and swirled around in the water, a bubble of laughter escaped her and she dropped the razor. A banging at the bathroom door snapped her out of her thoughts, she quickly shut the shower off and got out.

She wrapped her robe around her and unlocked the door to find a disgruntled Malfoy standing there glaring at her, "Took you long enough Granger." He said and she rolled her eyes. Hermione grabbed her wand and went back to her bedroom, shutting the bathroom door that connected to her room.

She sat down on the bed and pulled the sleeve of the robe up, the cut was still bleeding but only slightly as she had not cut too deeply. She muttered a spell to stop the bleeding and then cast a glamour charm before standing up and dressing in her uniform.

When she was done and had grabbed her book bag, she went downstairs and was pleased to see that Malfoy was still either in the shower or in his room. She left the common room and made her way down to the Great Hall, on her way there however she ran into Pansy.

She hadn't seen Pansy since she had run from the library and they stood there in awkward silence before Pansy finally said, "How you been Granger?" Hermione shifted nervously and replied, "Fine, completely fine."

Silence once again. "Uhm well, i'd better get to breakfast." Hermione finally said and Pansy nodded, "Of course, see you around Granger." She said and walked off, Hermione sighed and walked into the Great Hall. She sat down next to Ginny who didn't acknowledge her as she was in a deep discussion with Lavender.

Harry and Ron entered the hall and Ron sat down next to her while Harry sat across from them, both boys said a quick good morning before piling their plates full of food. Hermione simply picked at a few grapes she had picked up but her appetite just wasn't there, she kept thinking about how awkward it had been with Pansy. She had been overjoyed when there had been the prospect of a friendship but now she just felt…dull.

She blamed Ron for it and even though she naturally felt guilty for doing so she knew it was his fault, everything that had happened and every messed up feeling she had was because of him. But she also knew it was because of her, she was too weak to fight him off, too full of pride to step up and speak out.

Ginny snapped her out of her thoughts with a gentle tug on her arm, "Hermione its time for class." The red head said softly and Hermione nodded before standing up and shouldering her book bag. Ron and Harry walked behind the two girls as the group walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts, when they got to class Hermione sat next to Ginny and prayed Ron would be too slow to claim the seat beside her but luck was not on her side.

Hermione focused on getting her books and parchment out and Ron relatively left her in peace and she thought that maybe…just maybe this was a good sign. The professor, a forty year old woman with warm brown eyes and waist length dark hair with streaks of gray by the name of Professor Inna entered the class and smiled at them all.

"Good day my dears, today I thought we might try out a little dueling. Everyone pair up." She said and the class shuffled around to grab their desired partners, Hermione was going to partner with Ginny but a firm grip on her upper arm caused her to look at Ron and saw his small malicious smile. She sat down in her chair again and looked around, she noticed Malfoy and Zabini both watching her and Ron and she frowned at them before turning her attention back to the professor.

"Alright, lets start with…Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Potter." Professor Inna said and both Harry and Neville walked up the front of the class and stood on opposite ends. "Wands at the ready, now nothing too harsh this is just a friendly duel to see if any of you remember the basics at least." The professor said and both boys raised their wands.

Neville looked nervous but not nearly as much as he usually did, Harry smiled encouragingly at him and waited for the the professor to tell them to begin. "And….duel!" "Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, "Protego!" Neville said quickly and deflected the spell, the class clapped in surprise that Neville had been so quick thinking. "Flipendo." Neville said and Harry dodged and sent a stunner at him.

Neville deflected again and shouted, "Aguamenti!" A jet of water hit Harry in the chest and the force knocked him back, "Petr…PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Harry managed to say around the water and the spell hit Neville, causing him to fall to the ground. "Enough! Very well done boys." Professor Inna said and un-stunned Neville, Harry went over and helped him up.

"That was brilliant Neville, never knew you had it in you." Harry said and clapped his friend on the back, "Yeah well…stroke a luck I suppose." Neville said bashfully and Harry laughed. "Ten points each to Gryffindor for that wonderful display." The professor said and both boys went back to their seats. Professor called Lavender and Parvarti next, then Seamus and Dean after that.

Hermione was surprised when Ginny went up against Theodore Nott, a Slytherin. It was a tough duel and more than once Hermione thought her friend was going to lose but at the last minute managed to stun Theo and win the duel. The entire class cheered loudly and Theo nodded his head respectfully at Ginny and smirked before returning to his seat.

Finally it was Ron and Hermione's turn and she was extremely nervous, she knew if she was too harsh Ron would being angry but if she gave up too easily people would wonder why. They walked to the front of the class and held their wands at the ready, when the professor shouted for them to start Hermione instantly threw up a shield as Ron cast a Flipendo at her.

"Rictusempra!" Hermione shouted and Ron just barely deflected the spell, he narrowed his eyes at her and shouted "Reducto!" She dived out of the way as the spell hit the wall behind her causing it to blast apart "Locomotor Mortis!" Hermione shouted and Ron's legs snapped together and he fell over, Hermione stood up and stared down at him.

"Finite Incantem." Ron said and stood up, "Stupefy!" He shouted at her and she threw up a quick shield, "Avis!" She called and watched as a flock of birds swooped down around Ron, confusing him and making him even angrier. She knew she would have to finish this and soon,"Everte Statum." Hermione said, causing Ron to fly backwards into the wall and therefor knocking him unconscious.

Hermione lowered her wand slowly and looked around at the others who were gawking at her, all except for two people in the back who were smirking at her. She suddenly felt self-conscious and lowered her eyes, "May I be excused? I'm suddenly not feeling so well." She asked quietly, "Of course and can someone please take Mr. Weasley to the infirmary?" Professor Inna said after a brief hesitation.

Hermione quickly grabbed her bag and escaped out of class, she didn't stop running until the came to the seventh floor and sank down next to a tapestry. She hugged her knees to her chest and allowed a few tears to fall, she shouldn't have been so harsh during the duel. She knew he would be angry and he would come for her, and Harry and Ginny would probably ask why she put so much into the duel.

It was too much, all of it too much. She quickly dug in her bag looking for something, anything that was sharp. She finally found an empty bottle of ink and she smashed it against the floor.

She picked up the biggest piece of glass and stared down at it for a few moments. She looked around making sure that no one was there before rolling up the sleeve of her school robe and placing the blade against her arm.

Without a second thought, she cut her arm and closed her eyes at the familiar burning pain that came from the cut. She dropped the glass and scooted away from the mess. She watched as the blood dribbled down her arm, her eyes moved up to land on the bandage from the cut this morning and she felt more tears fall down her cheeks. She was losing herself and she knew it, she didn't want this. Any of this, she just wanted…she wanted to be free.

She glanced at the tiny silver watch on her wrist and saw she was late for class, she leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. She could rush and go to class where she would most likely be faced with stares and whispers or she could remain here in peace and silence. Normally she wouldn't even have to think about it but things were different, she pulled off her robes and laid them under her and sighed.

Hermione knew she should probably clean up the cut but there was no one here to see her anyways and its not like it was a terribly fatal cut, she had suffered worse after all. For some reason as she sat there, the words that Luna had said to her in the library yesterday entered her mind. They still confused her to no end, who was she supposed to trust and let in?

Or what if that whole thing was just Luna rambling again and it meant nothing, but deep down..Hermione knew it wasn't true. She sighed and rubbed her head, everything was so confusing lately and Hermione absolutely hated it. She was so used to knowing the answer to almost every question and if she didn't she looked it up in a book and found it.

But there were no books to help her find an answer on how to stop her boyfriend from hurting her, she was alone and useless. Hermione felt the tears start again and she leaned her head on her knees and let them fall, there was no use in stopping them after all. She had no idea how long she sat there on the ground before her peace was shattered by a cold voice, "Hello 'Mione."

* * *

"Draco." silence. "Draco." silence. "DRAKE!" no response. Blaise growled and and walked closer to his best friend and shouted near his ear, "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!"

"Merlin Zabini what the fuck do you want?! And…did you just call me by my full name?!" Draco said, finally facing Blaise. Blaise grinned and said, "Yes I did, it was fun. Besides you weren't paying attention to anything around you so I wanted to make sure you hadn't gone brain dead."

Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance and sat up straighter in the chair he was occupying in the Slytherin common room, "I was simply thinking Zabini, something you clearly are a stranger to."

"Ouch that hurt Drake." Blaise said and put a hand over his heart mockingly and sat down in the chair opposite of him. "I'm sure it does." Draco said and smirked, "Right, so what's got you so deep in thought anyways?" Blaise asked.

Draco's eyes darkened and his posture stiffened slightly which caused Blaise to raise his eyebrows curiously, "Granger. What else?" Draco said, Blaise frowned and replied, "Did something happen to her?" Draco's eyes went unfocused slightly as he told Blaise _exactly _what happened earlier.

_*Flashback*_

_He was walking around the corridors after class, he was bored and Blaise and Pansy were nowhere to be found. He ended up on the seventh floor and he stopped when he heard yelling and listened closely to the voices. "Please…stop, I'm sorry. Just please, don't do this." It was a girl's voice and it sounded vaguely familiar, "Just shut up you stupid mudblood bitch!" The other voice shouted and Draco heard the crack of a hand meeting flesh._

_His eyes narrowed as he realized exactly who the people were, without another thought he pulled out his wand and shouted "Petrificus Totalus!" Weasley stiffened as the spell hit him and crashed to the floor. He walked over and saw Granger huddled against the wall rubbing her cheek, he barely spared a glance at Weasley as he helped her stand. "Are you alright Granger?" He asked and she didn't respond. "Granger, are you alright?" he asked again and she finally looked at him._

_"Why did you do that?" She said softly, her eyes were full of curiosity and apprehension. He looked away from her eyes and gazed down at Weasley who was watching them in anger. He smirked to himself and said, "Felt like cursing Weasley, that's all." It was a lie, a horrible one and he knew it._

_"Yeah right Malfoy, come on just tell me the truth." Hermione said and he looked at her again, she was standing in front of him defiantly and she seemed to have forgotten the fact that her boyfriend was petrified on the floor next to her._

_"Just leave it Granger! If you like I could just un-curse him and let him go right back to doing what he was doing before." Draco said angrily and instantly regretted it when the fear entered her eyes and her body._

_"Please…please i'm sorry. Don't do that, please Draco." Hermione whispered and hearing his name pass through her lips shook something deep inside of him. "I won't, let's just…oh come on Granger let's just get you back to the common room." He said and Hermione nodded absently, she glanced down at Ron and closed her eyes briefly before opening them again. "Goodbye Ronald." She said and began walking away._

_Draco leaned down and said quietly "If I ever catch you hurting her in any way again, I will make you suffer and that's a promise weasel." He stood up and walked after Hermione. They walked in silence and halfway back to the Head's dorm he noticed blood on her shirt sleeve, he grabbed her arm and stopped her. "What happened?" He asked and she looked down to where his eyes were and quickly pulled her arm away._

_"Must have scratched it against the wall or something, you know how rough those stones are." Hermione said quickly and pulled her school robes back on to cover her shirt, she knew it was a pathetic lie but she hoped he would believe her. He stared at her with an unreadable expression and finally said, "Yeah…the stones. Hmm." He said nothing else as they finished the walk back to the dorm and went inside._

_Hermione quickly escaped up to the bathroom and shut the door, Draco went up to his room and noticed that she hadn't fully closed the bathroom door on his side. He crept over quietly and peered through the small crack, he saw her leaning against the sink heavily with tears flowing down her cheeks. She had yanked her school robes off and shoved her the sleeves of her shirt up, her arm was still bleeding but now he he could see that there was no way stones could have done that._

_He saw her grab her wand and wave it over the cut to stop the bleeding and to make all traces of it disappear, glamour charm he assumed. He backed away from the door and sat down on his bed, was she hurting herself? But that made no sense to him, why would she want to further damage her body? His head was spinning and he needed to get out of the room and go somewhere to think._

_He stepped out of his room and and quickly escaped out of the dorm._

_*End flashback*_

"Whoa so…Granger is hurting herself now?" Blaise asked incredulously, Draco sighed and said "I don't know Zabini, I mean how else would she have gotten that cut huh? Weasley sure as hell didn't do it." Blaise sat back in his chair and stared at his friend, he could tell this whole Granger and Weasley thing was messing with his head.

"You know…if she has started doing that who knows what else she might do. I mean think about it, Weasley's got her so isolated and trapped that she's probably losing her bloody mind. Can't say that I blame her but you and I both know she needs some sort of help." Draco looked at him and arched an eyebrow, "What kind of help? I doubt Granger's going to take too kindly to healers coming and carting her off to St. Mungos."

Blaise rolled his eyes and leaned forward, "You know exactly what I mean Drake." he said and stared at Draco intently, Draco looked away and stared into the flames of the fireplace. "I can't Zabini, not again." he murmured, "Why not? You helped Pansy did you not? This won't be so different." Blaise said reasonably.

"Pansy was different, she's my friend and besides what she went through and what Granger is going through are two immensely different things. Not to mention the fact that Granger can barely tolerate me and I her. It won't work and I know for damn sure she will never accept my help." Draco said and turned to finally look at his friend.

"It won't work." He repeated. Blaise rolled his eyes and said, "Draco, what Pansy went through wasn't _that _much different and you know it. You're just making excuses, honestly? I think it might work if you tried, after all Granger has no one else right now. At least talk to her about it, if she refuses I will let it go. But at least try."

Draco sighed and after a few minutes nodded, he would talk to her and if the stubborn little Gryffindor refused then at least he could say he tried and be done with it. He would do it tonight.

**A/N So who was finally glad that Hermione got a tiny slice of revenge huh? Now i mainly had to guess and remember at the names of some of the spells so i hope the dueling scene wasn't too horrible. Review and let me know? Thank you lovelies!**


	7. Freefalling

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_

Hermione was sitting curled up on the couch by the fire, she had come downstairs after she had heard Malfoy leave and had been sitting there for the better part of the evening. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the portrait swing open and Malfoy walk in.

He stood there staring at her before she finally noticed his presence and turned to face him, she stared into his piercing silver eyes and she couldn't tell what he was feeling because they were guarded. Clearing her throat she said, "Hello Malfoy." "Granger." Malfoy said curtly and sighed.

Hermione frowned but turned back to the dying flames of the fire, not particularly in the mood to deal with his apparent moodswing. Malfoy came over to the couch slowly and sat down next to her, Hermione looked at him in surprise but he didn't look at her.

"Look Granger, we need to talk about…a few things." He said and Hermione tensed, she had a suspicion he would want to talk about what Ron was doing and she in no way wanted to talk or even think about that. "I don't think we do Malfoy, now if you'll excuse me i'm feeling a bit tired." She said and got up quickly.

She tried to escape up the steps to her room but Malfoy was faster and he caught her arm, acting on instinct Hermione turned around with her fist curled and tried to punch him but his seeker reflexes made him a second faster and he caught her hand. "Granger stop! I'm not going to hurt you I just want to talk." He said and pinned both her arms by her side.

"Let go of me you git I don't want to talk!" Hermione yelled at and struggled against him, she didn't want to talk about anything especially not to him of all people. "Dammit Granger why won't you calm down and just LISTEN to me?!" Malfoy shouted and Hermione stopped struggling for a second to glare at him.

"Because Malfoy, why would I ever want to listen to you huh?! We're not friends, we hate each other and that is the way it will always be." She shouted in his face and she saw the anger in his eyes before he let go of her roughly

"Piss off Granger, I was trying to help you but forget it." He spat and stormed up to his room leaving Hermione standing there confused and in shock.

Shaking her head, she grabbed her robes and escaped out of the dorm room. She didn't really care where she went at that minute, all she knew is that she wanted to get far away. She had a few hours before curfew anyways and she needed to think about what Malfoy had said so she headed to the library.

Barely sparing a glance at Madam Pince, Hermione walked to a table in the back and sat down heavily and placed her head against the cool wood of the table. A part of her knew maybe she shouldn't have reacted the way she had but another part of her was sick and tired of being grabbed so easily and being forced to do things she didn't want.

_But he wasn't forcing you, he just wanted to talk. _A traitorous little voice in her head said and she sighed, she wished desperately that things could go back to some sort of normalcy but she knew that things were too far gone for that to ever happen.

"Granger?" A soft voice said and Hermione looked up to see Pansy standing there clutching a book in her hands and looking at Hermione nervously. "Hi Pansy, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked after a moment and Pansy carefully sat down across from her before answering, "Just came to check out a book for some homework."

Pansy frowned as she looked at Hermione, "Are you okay?" she asked and Hermione sighed, it seemed like she just couldn't escape confrontation tonight. "No I'm not, but..I have to be." Hermione said and looked down at her hands, Pansy arched an eyebrow and continued to stare at her.

"Who says you have to be? Everyone is allowed to break down or not be okay once in a while Granger, you're only human after all." She said and Hermione looked up at her "Not for me, I have to be strong and collected. Its what everyone expects of the Gryffindor Princess and War Heroin." Hermione said and tried to disguise the hurt she knew was in her voice.

"Who cares what everyone else expects, not everyone can be so strong all the time without coming to a breaking point. You've been through more than almost anyone here Granger, I think people would understand if you simply snapped." Pansy said and Hermione scoffed, "Do you think anyone honestly cares about that? I'm Hermione Granger, bookworm, teacher's pet and mudblood wonder girl-" Pansy slammed her hand down on the table causing Hermione to cut off and stare at the other girl in shock.

Pansy's eyes were filled with barely controlled anger as she whispered, "Don't…say that word Hermione. It means nothing anymore and I know I have used it in the past before to hurt you but I can't stand hearing it anymore because all it does is remind me of what happened in that damn forsaken war!"

Hermione continued to stare at Pansy but slowly she nodded, first Malfoy and now Pansy had both told her to stop calling herself that. It was odd to say the least, the two people who had bullied her more than anyone with that word could no longer stand to hear it.

Under any other circumstance she might have laughed at all of it but she than again..she hardly laughed anymore. Pansy sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Just because you're who you are doesn't mean you need to be perfect every single fucking minute of the day." She said.

Hermione looked down and bit her lip as tears threatened to fall, "If I wasn't…people would start to wonder what was wrong and I don't particularly want to lie even more than I already am. So I have to remain as normal as possible, you wouldn't understand. You never could." Hermione said and she was rewarded with the sound of Pansy scoffing.

"Never understand?! Bloody hell Granger, you might be the brightest witch of our age but sometimes you can be as dumb as your weasel looking boyfriend." Hermione flinched at the mention of Ron but said nothing.

"You're not the only one who has been through hell, maybe if you stopped sulking in your own bloody misery you would actually see that not everything is as black and white as you think." Pansy said and stood up, she shot one last glance at Hermione before leaving.

Hermione sat there as the tears finally fell and she laid her head in her arms, she was pushing everyone away and she knew it but it was better that way. The less people cared, the easier it would be to hide what was going on with her and with Ron. But still even with that thought, Hermione still felt the loneliness of it all creeping up on her.

She also felt the pressure of everything building up and she needed to let it out, gods how she needed to let it out but the library was too open. She quickly stood up and escaped out of the library and took off at a run.

She had a fairly good idea where she was going and didn't stop until she reached her destination, she began climbing up the steps that would take her to where she needed to go. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she stepped out into the astronomy tower, despite the horrible thing that had happened here she still felt a sense of peace settle over her.

She walked to the edge of the tower and sat down, her legs dangled over the edge and she reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out the tiny blade she had kept hidden there. She had broken apart one of her razors in order to get the blade, she twirled it around in her fingers carefully and frowned.

She removed her glamour charms and sighed as she saw the fresh cuts from earlier marring her arm, tearing off her robes and yanking the sleeve of her shirt up even further, she raised the blade to her arm and pierced the skin near her wrist.

She slide the blade back and watched as the blood came flowing almost instantly, she dropped the blade beside her and watched as the blood dripped down her wrist. In a way it was fascinating to her but at the same time it also made her remember the one true battle scar she had from the war.

It was funny but of all the things she kept glamoured she never even gave a thought to concealing that one, maybe because deep down she knew she really was nothing more than a mudblood who had excelled simply because she could remember anything that she'd read in a book.

"I'm worthless…I'm nothing. NOTHING!" Hermione screamed out and scratched at the cut on her arm causing it to bleed even more. She broke down into sobs and almost as if the weather was connected to her emotions, it started to rain.

The drops hit her legs which were still dangling over the edge and she felt coldness creep into her tiny body but she didn't care, she simply continued to cry. "You're going to freeze out here Granger." A soft voice said from behind her causing her to jump in fright and in doing so caused her to lose her balance and she felt herself slipping over the edge of the tower.

**A/N I know I'm horrible for leaving with a cliffhanger, don't kill me please ._. This chapter was short but the next one will hopefully make up for it, alright well review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Loneliness and Buried Memories

**A/N well...i'm pretty sure most of you wanted to kill me for that cliffhanger so i decided to post this earlier than I was going to. Ahem...yeah well I hope you enjoy! **

Draco had heard the portrait slam shut and he let out a frustrated growl, _Fucking Granger! Why did she have to be so bloody stubborn?! _He thought to himself and ran a hand through his hair angrily.

He took a deep breath and looked around his room which suddenly seemed suffocating. He left the room and went out the portrait, one destination in particular on his mind.

* * *

Blaise was reading in the common when Pansy stormed in and slammed the portrait shut forcefully, he jumped and stared at her. "Pansy..what's wrong?" He asked tentatively and she glared at him, causing him to shrink back slightly.

"Whoa Pans, who pissed you off?" He asked and she sighed, plopping down in the seat next to his. "Granger of course. I saw her in the library and we were talking and its just….she's just…ugh!" Pansy said tiredly and folded her arms over her chest.

Blaise arched an eyebrow and she glanced at him before rolling her eyes and telling him of their conversation in the library. "I just don't get why she thinks she has to be so…so….together and so perfect. For Merlin's sake she's not superhuman!" Pansy said angrily.

Blaise put set his book down and leaned forward, "You know its funny but..Granger is reminding me a lot of someone lately." He said and Pansy looked up at him in confusion, "Who?" She asked. Blaise smiled slightly before answering, "You."

Pansy looked down and sighed. "Go to bed Pansy, sleep the anger off." Blaise said reasonably before picking his book back up and opening to where he had left off. Pansy nodded, got up and hesitated for a brief second before placing a chaste kiss on Blaise's cheek. "Night Blaise." She said softly and trudged up to her room.

Blaise watched her walk away and smiled to himself widely, "Night Pans." He said to himself and returned to his book, a smile still etched on his face.

* * *

Draco climbed up the steps and sighed, he had found himself climbing these steps often and he found it nicely ironic that he could find peace in a place where peace had been destroyed. He reached the top but hesitated when he saw a figure sitting on the window ledge.

He frowned when he heard them crying and went still when he recognized those cries. Granger. He stepped into the room quietly and he could see the rain pouring down from the window. Without thinking, he opened his mouth and said, "You're going to freeze out here Granger."

She whipped around but the ledge was slippery and he saw her start to fall, mentally cursing his stupidity he lunged for her and in that moment he was extremely grateful for Quidditch making him faster.

He grabbed her arm just before she went completely over and she stared up at him with wide, fearful eyes. "Malfoy!" She screamed and he grabbed her other arm and hauled her up.

She clung to him tightly all of a sudden and he lost his balance causing him to topple to the floor with her on top of him "Bloody hell Granger, great way to repay the person that just saved your life." He grumbled and looked up to see her staring at him angrily.

"Well if you hadn't startled me I wouldn't have fallen in the first place you….you….FERRET!" She said and he smirked, "Not my fault that just hearing my voice can cause you to lose a few brain cells." He said and smirked even wider when she looked shocked.

"You…you…." She stuttered and he laughed, "Oh this is brilliant, the great Hermione Granger struck speechless!" She narrowed her eyes at him and started hitting his chest with her hands. "You.." Smack. "Arrogant." Smack. "Albino." Smack. "FERRET!" Smack, smack, smack.

"OW! BLOODY HELL GRANGER KNOCK IT OFF!" He yelled and tried to hold his arms up to protect his chest and face. Hermione kept hitting him and finally he grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides.

"I said…stop it." He said and glared at her, Hermione gulped as she realized she was still on top of him and her arms were now trapped. "Let me go Malfoy." She said as calmly as she could and he smirked, "No I don't think I will." He said and she started struggling against his hands.

"Let me go!" She yelled and after a few minutes of struggling she got her arms free and stood up, smoothing her skirt down and crossing her arms over her chest.

Draco got up calmly and smirked at her but it quickly faded when he glanced down at his hands and saw that one had bloodstains on it. He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes, he strode over and grabbed her arm before she could react.

"Malfoy…stop!" She said but he ignored her and turned her arm over to look at it, his eyes widened in shock when he saw the number of cuts she already had. "Granger.." He said softly and she ripped her arm from his and backed away.

He looked at her and saw her eyes were filling with tears, "Why can't any of you leave me alone?!" She yelled and the tears started to fall down her face, he sighed and tried to step closer but she stopped him when she yelled again "STOP! Just stay away from me!"

She was sobbing now and he felt his stomach clench as he watched her, "Granger please..I'm not going to hurt you or anything like that." He said, trying to get her to calm down. She shook her head and collapsed to the floor, "I just want to be left alone..why can't anyone leave me alone?" She said and hugged her knees to her chest.

He slowly approached her and hesitantly sat down beside her, "Because I don't think that's what you really want Granger." He said and she looked up at him, "Of course its what I want Malfoy!" She spat,

"I want you to leave me alone, Pansy to leave me alone and I want Ron to leave me alone. I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE!" She shouted the last part right in his face but he didn't flinch.

"No you don't, you just think you do. You think that no one can help you but you're wrong." He said calmly and stood up, "You're letting him win by keeping yourself as isolated as he makes you." He said before sparing one last glance at the sobbing broken girl before quietly leaving the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

Hermione watched him go and when he was gone she broke down into fresh tears._ "You just think you do. You think that no one can help you but you're wrong." _Was she wrong? Could someone really help her?

_No! No one can help me, I don't even deserve they're help, s_he thought to herself and buried her face in her hands. She finally stopped crying and hoisted herself up, she felt exhausted both mentally and physically as she made her way down the stairs and towards her dorm.

* * *

Draco wandered around the castle, replaying the conversation between him and Hermione in his head, he was disturbed by how much that conversation had left him shaken. He had seen her break down in a way he didn't know was possible for her, she was supposed to be strong. He had always counted on it when arguing with her in the past.

She was the only one who could toss insults back at him easily and they were never weak insults either. She riled him up more than anyone else and he knew he did the same to her. No one else could argue with him as passionately as she could and even though he would never ever admit it, he had sort of enjoyed those fights with her. Now she was different and he didn't like it.

He sighed as he remembered when she had screamed that she wanted to be left alone by everyone and felt something squeeze his chest when he remembered the last person who had screamed those words at him.

He slumped to the floor and leant back against the wall as memories he had buried came flooding back-

_*Flashback*_

_He could hear them yelling again and he put his hands to his ears in a vain attempt to block out the sound but it didn't work. _

_"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU BROUGHT THAT MONSTER INTO OUR HOUSE AND LOOK AT WHAT HE'S CAUSED!" His mother's voice shouted and he heard the angry drawl of his father, _

_"I did what was best for our family Narcissa! Don't you dare question my actions, you will obey me and so will our damnable son!" "STAY AWAY FROM MY SON LUCIUS OR SO HELP ME-" He heard the crack of a slap and he squeezed his eyes shut, desperately hoping that it was just a dream and he would wake up._

_"You'll do what Cissa? You and I both know that you aren't strong enough magically or physically to stop me so why even bother?" His father said and even he could hear the smirk in his voice. _

_Draco finally stopped trying to claw his own ears out and opened the door to his room quietly, he made his way over to the stairs and peered over the banister. He could see his mother on the floor clutching her cheek and his father standing above her arrogantly, Draco felt such rage but he knew if he did anything he would suffer just as well._

_"Please Lucius…" His mother said softly and stood up, he watched her go to his father and attempt to soothe him from his anger and he bit back a growl when his father shoved her down again and raised his cane up "No Narcissa." Lucius said and brought the cane down as Draco shouted-_

"NO!" He shouted out loud and he felt tears against his cheek, he angrily wiped them away and stood up. He had tried so hard to block out those memories and it was Granger's fault that he was now reliving them. "Damn it all to hell." He cursed and slammed his hand against the wall.

"Fuck Granger..why…why did you have to do this to me?" He said to himself and leaned his head against the wall as he felt those tears slip down his face once again but this time he was too tired to wipe them away. So in that darkened corridor Draco Malfoy allowed himself to cry for his mother.

Something he hadn't done since that fateful night but something about this time was different. He wasn't just crying for her this time, no…he was crying for her and for the bushy haired, brown-eyed girl he had hated for six years. The same girl whom he saw going through the same misery his mother had gone through.

But the biggest difference was…he still had a chance to save her. Something he hadn't been strong enough to do for his mother.

**A/N I know Draco was really really OOC in the end but it kinda felt right to me you know? As for Pansy, I know that part may have been a teeny bit confusing but it will all make sense in good time. Now, my update might be considerably slower but I will try to update as fast as possible. But yeah review please? I'll give you a virtual cookie if you do ._. **


	9. Not her name Not yet

**A/N Hi guys! I know i haven't updated in two months and i am SO sorry, I had the worst writer's block ever and it sucked and on top of that i was dealing with some real life issues so merh. But anyways I am going to try and write as much as i can before the dreaded block comes back, now i hope you aren't too mad at me because i truly am sorry for not updating and I really hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Alright well review please? Thank you xx**

Days passed and no words were spoken between Hermione or any of the others, occasionally she would catch Pansy looking at her but the other girl would quickly look away and murmur something to Blaise who always seemed to be beside her.

Hermione hadn't seen Draco around however, he was either always gone before her in the morning or still in bed. At night when she would return he was never there, part of her felt a sort of relief at the fact that him and the others had backed off from questioning her relationship with Ron but another part was incredibly sad and she didn't fully understand why.

Speaking of Ron, he had been acting different as well. He hadn't hurt her in any way in the last few days but she would always catch him sending her sly glances and smiling weirdly at her, she felt uneasy when she would see those smiles but at this point she was glad for them because it meant her body could recover.

She also hadn't harmed herself since the night in the Astronomy Tower and a tiny part of her thought that maybe…just maybe things were actually getting better. Currently she was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ginny, but she wasn't paying much attention to the conversation.

"Can you believe him? I mean he must be up to something right?" Harry asked, breaking Hermione out of her trance and she raised her head and frowned, "Who are you talking about?" She asked and Ginny looked at her,

"Malfoy. Every night for the last three nights he's been out on the quidditch pitch, sometimes flying and sometimes just…hovering there for hours on end." The red head said. "So? I mean maybe he's just…practicing for some upcoming match." Hermione said and Harry snorted, "'Mione please, he would be practicing with his team if that were the case. No, he must be up to something."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Oh Harry, come on. The war is over and besides he doesn't even bother us much anymore so just..leave it alone yeah?" Harry sighed, "You're right Hermione, what he does is no longer my concern." He said and smiled at his best friend.

Hermione nodded, satisfied and stretched her muscles. She winced slightly as she reached too high, noticing with dismay that her ribs were still a bit sensitive. "I think I'll head back to the dorm now, I'm feeling knackered." Hermione said.

Ginny looked up at her friend and frowned for a brief second before smiling and saying, "Alright 'Mione." Hermione was confused at the frown but mentally shrugged it off.

She gave Ginny and Harry both brief hugs, promising to meet them in the morning for breakfast before disappearing out the portrait. As she walked back to her dorm she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her, she glanced behind her but saw nothing.

She shook her head and thought that it must be the exhaustion playing tricks on her, however she did speed up her pace a bit and as she went to turn the corner that would lead her to her dorm a hand came up from behind her and covered her mouth.

She struggled as arms wrapped around her waist tightly but froze when someone whispered in her ear, "Hello my beautiful 'Mione." She closed her eyes and felt a sense of dread come over her. He started dragging her backwards and she started struggling again but it was futile as he was much stronger than she was.

He yanked open a door and she saw it was an empty broom closet, he threw her inside and closed them door behind him. She gulped and backed away but her back collided with a shelf and she knew it was trapped.

"Ron…Ron what are you doing?" She asked, "Taking what's rightfully mine." He said darkly and before she could blink he had a grip on her and she opened her mouth to scream.

* * *

Pansy sighed and leant her head on her hand, Draco rolled his eyes and looked at her "For the love of Merlin Pans, you've been sighing for the last hour. Could you keep it down?" He said irritably and Pansy shot him a look, he merely smirked and she stared him down before sighing loudly.

"You're irritating." Draco said and Pansy grinned, "And you're a spoiled brat." She said cheerfully, "Heard it before Pansy, come up with better insults." Pansy opened her mouth to retort but Blaise, finally having had enough of the two bickering said loudly, "You're both acting like children!"

He huffed, raised his book up and tried to continue his reading before it was plucked from his hands. "Honestly Blaise, you spend all your time reading lately. Come out into the real world and lighten up." Pansy said and held the book behind her back.

Blaise rolled his eyes and stood up, "Pansy give me back my book, now." "Nope don't think I will!" The dark-haired girl said and ran behind the couch, out of Blaise's reach. "Pansy!" Blaise said and tried to jump over the couch to get to her, she dodged and ran around the common room "TOO SLOW ZABINI!" She shouted and laughed.

Draco sat in his armchair and watched the antics amusedly, he was glad he had decided to come to the Slytherin common room as it gave him a distraction from all that had been plaguing his mind for the last few days.

Ever since that night on the Astronomy Tower he had avoided Granger, but he couldn't avoid the memories that kept invading his mind. Most nights he couldn't sleep and so would take his broom and carefully sneak out to the Quidditch Pitch in order to try and clear his mind.

He was snapped out of his thoughts suddenly as Pansy jumped into his lap and screamed, "PROTECT ME DRACO!" He looked up and saw Blaise charging and yelled out, "Zabini stop!" But it was too late as Blaise crashed into them and sent them, along with the armchair, toppling to the ground.

"I swear to Merlin, if you're not both off me in two seconds I will hex you both with the same curse i gave to Potter and Weasley!" Draco said and Pansy and Blaise both scrambled off him. He sat up and rubbed his head as he glared at the two idiot's he called friends, "Honestly you both act like you're five. How do I put up with you two?" he said and rolled his eyes.

"You put up with us cause without us your life would be horribly dull and you'd be nothing more than a stuck up spoiled brat." Pansy said cheekily and Draco glared at her, "Right. I'm going back to my dorm now, you two children enjoy your night." He said and left the common room.

He shook his head as he walked but allowed a small laugh to escape, he might complain about Blaise and Pansy's antics most times but they did make him smile. While he himself would never engage in their ridiculous stunts, he did enjoy watching them.

He was glad that he had them for friends and he cared for them more than he did his own family, except for his mother that is but he'd be damned before he'd actually admit it out loud, he did have a reputation to uphold after all.

When he finally arrived at the entrance to his dorm he noticed something odd. It wasn't quite closed all the way, he frowned and pulled out his wand before carefully opening the portrait even more and stepping inside.

His breath caught in his throat and he stopped, he prayed to every god he knew that what he was seeing was just a a dream but he knew without a doubt that it wasn't. Hermione Granger was laying on the couch, bruised, beaten and bleeding.

He stepped closer and saw that her eyes were closed and she must be asleep, her breathing was uneven however and as he took in her appearance he noticed her shirt was torn and hanging off of her and her skirt was ripped as well.

He quickly averted his eyes when he realized that she had nothing on underneath the remains of her skirt. His fists clenched as his mind raced with thoughts, most of them involving him and a dead Weasley.

Hermione stirred and her eyes opened slowly, she gasped when she realized Draco was standing above her and tried to back away but whimpered in pain. His eyes snapped to hers and she saw anger and pity in his eyes, "Granger.." He said softly and she whimpered again, vainly trying to cover herself with the remains of her clothing.

"I'll be right back." He said and ran up the steps to his room, he came back down less than a minute later with a big black comforter and he carefully placed it over her. "Better? If it helps…I didn't see anything." He said quietly and she stared at him, she wanted to speak but her voice was too hoarse so she simply hugged the comforter to her.

"Granger…you're still bleeding and well I need to see how badly you're hurt. Unless you want to go to the hospital wing?" Draco said and Hermione immediately shook her head. "Alright, alright. Well..how about you go clean up and then come back down so I can check your injuries alright?" She hesitated but nodded and slowly stood up, keeping the blanket wrapped around her tightly.

Without looking at him, she slowly ascended the steps to her room and shut the door. She whimpered as pain raced through her body but kept moving until she was in the bathroom and she turned on the shower, she dropped the comforter and stripped off the remains of her clothes.

She looked down at the torn skirt and shirt and she felt bile rise in her throat, she quickly turned away from them and leaned against the sink heavily. She took a few deep breaths before ridding herself of her bra which was the only undergarment she had left and stepping into the shower.

She winced as the water hit her but stood under the hot spray nevertheless, she watched as the blood washed down her body. It turned the water red, then pink, and finally after what seemed like hours it ran clear. She stood leaning against the wall the entire time and even though she tried to…she couldn't bring herself to cry. Not yet at least.

Finally, she stood up and scrubbed her body. She wanted to scrub harder but it hurt too much and she knew that no matter how much she scrubbed she would never be truly clean again. She shut off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around herself and stared at her reflection in the mirror, she looked away after a minute. She was disgusted with herself, utterly disgusted.

Taking another deep breath, she went into her bedroom and put on some underwear and a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She looked around for her wand before remembering she had dropped it near the couch when she had collapsed on top of it, she opened her bedroom door and walked down the stairs quietly.

She saw Draco pacing anxiously and she noticed the anger in his posture, she tilted her head and watched him. She had never really seen him so livid and it was a bit startling to her, he finally glanced over at her and stilled his pacing. "I made some tea…if you want some." He said and she nodded, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

She reached for the cup of tea on the table in front and took a tentative sip, she relished in the warmth that immediately spread through her body and took another sip. "Granger…do you still want me to heal you?" She heard Draco ask softly and she sighed before slowly nodding.

He came over and sat down near her, she flinched slightly but otherwise kept her posture stiff and her eyes averted. "I need to know where the worse pain is." Draco said and Hermione closed her eyes before resting her hands against her right side and slowly moved her fingers down to trace her ribs to her stomach.

She wanted to speak but couldn't get her voice to work right, she saw from the corner of her eye that Draco had taken out his wand and was pointing it where she had rested her hand. She didn't hear what he said but almost instantly the pain that had been raging through her stomach and ribs subsided.

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and allowed herself to fall back against the pillows, her body relaxing almost completely. "Thank you Draco." She murmured sleepily and sighed, her eyes closing slowly. "You're welcome Granger." She heard him say softly and she could have sworn that she felt his lips brush the side of her head ever so lightly as she drifted off into sleep.

Draco sat there for a few minutes looking at Hermione as she slept and finally stood up, he carefully placed his arms under her and lifted her up. He walked up the stairs to her room and gently placed her in her bed, he pulled the covers over her small body before leaving the room and going back downstairs.

He sat back down on the couch and ran a hand through his hair, his thoughts were all over the place and he didn't know what to do. Never had he imagined finding Granger like that, it was bringing back memories that he had buried but he easily pushed them down. He had wanted to ask her what happened but he didn't think she would answer him, not that he couldn't guess what happened already.

"Fucking Weasley, Fucking Granger, fuck!" Draco shouted suddenly and stood up, chucking the cup of tea left by Hermione against the wall. He picked up the books off the table and threw them around the room, he was in a rage and he didn't know why all of this was fueling him so much and why he was suddenly caring so much for Granger.

He sunk to the floor and squeezed his eyes shut, "Fuck's sake, i'm losing my bloody mind." He muttered and ran his hand through his hair again. "You're not the only one." He heard a soft voice say behind him and he stood quickly, he saw Hermione standing there at the bottom of the stairs staring at him with the barest of smiles on her face.

"You know if you're going to have a breakdown I would appreciate it if you put up a silencing charm next time." He was about to snap at her for her comment when he noticed the twinkle in her eyes letting him know she was joking. His eyes narrowed however, how could use make jokes when he had just destroyed part of the common room and she had been attacked.

"I'll make sure to take that into consideration next time Granger." He said curtly and started clean up the mess he had created, he didn't look at her but he heard her move over to the couch and sit down, "I am curious though, what brought on the sudden need to cause such a mess?" She asked. He didn't answer her as he finished cleaning up and sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Malfoy?" Granger asked again and he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before answering "Why do you want to know?"

"Why can't you just answer a simple question?" She retorted.

"Why can't you?"

"Are you going to keep answering me with a question?" There was a twinge of annoyance when she asked and he smirked, "Are you?" He chuckled when she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest "You're bloody annoying Malfoy." "Why thank you Granger." His smirk widened when she rolled her eyes but said nothing else.

They sat there in a semi comfortable silence for a while before Hermione's head started to drop down and her eyes were closing, Draco looked over at her and said softly, "Granger…maybe you should go back up to bed." Hermione nodded sleepily but said nothing as she stood and began to walk up to her room.

Draco got up and was going to his when he heard her pause and say quietly, "Goodnight Draco." It was the third time she'd said his name. "Goodnight Granger." He said just as he heard the click of her door, he couldn't bring himself to call her Hermione. Not yet.


End file.
